


The Hot Button Issue

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Decisions, Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday, Birthday Party, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Drug Use, Drugs, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Punk Richie Tozier, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Birthday Richie - 3/7Richie decides to talk about drugs and the controversy behind them. In a very mature way.Oneshot/drabble





	The Hot Button Issue

The gang was gathered in Richie's house for once. Needless to say his parents were gone. Even though it was their son's birthday, Maggie and Went Tozier were probably getting drunk or working, respectively. It was sort of sad, and sort of creepy--but to his credit, Richie didn't seem to mind much. His friends were like his family, after all, the family he deserved. 

"Okay kids!" Richie said then as he laid out on the couch. Eddie had his head in his lap, and smushed on Richie's other side was Bill. Stan was next to Bill, head back against the couch, and eyes closed, and Bev was leaning against his legs with Ben next to her. Lastly, Mike was perched on the arm of the couch next to Richie's head. How they all managed it they weren't entirely sure but hey: they were here. Richie continued: "So let's talk about--"

"I swear to god if you say sex." Stan muttered. Like from that one song. 

"No! Shuddup, Stanley, it's a whole new year, new me. I'm mature now." Richie puffed up his chest. "...I was gonna say drugs."

"Drugs." Eddie repeated with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Yeah." Richie nodded. "Look, I know they're kinda a hot button issue right now. Like are they good? Are they bad? I honestly don't know." That was true, at least, but with the exception of Eddie probably the rest of the kids were at least in favor of weed.

Suddenly though, Richie's face broke into a huge grin. Collectively the others rolled their eyes, knowing what was gonna happen...

"But I just got a fuck ton of them so tonight's gonna be lit...!"

"No pun intended," Beverly said with a smirk.

  


End file.
